Undercover
by louella
Summary: Another routine operation for Gene and Alex - but will the conclusion bring them together or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Gene Hunt strode over to the reception desk, Alex Drake pressed closely to his side. "We're checking in," he said gruffly to the reception manager. "Mr and Mrs Smith."

"Right you are," replied the receptionist, whose name badge identified him as Kevin. He didn't give the slightest trace of surprise that he was checking in yet another 'Mr and Mrs Smith', betrayed none of his suspicion that if the couple in front of him were indeed married, it was probably not to each other. He handed Hunt a registration form to fill in and then handed a chunky set of keys to Alex. "Room 309," he said. "Third floor, turn right out of the lift and it's at the end of the corridor."

Hunt leaned down to pick up their cases. "Come on then, Bolly. Let's go and make ourselves at home."

As they crossed the hotel foyer towards the lift, Alex threaded her arm through Hunt's and drew him closer. She felt him tense at the contact and raised her head to whisper into his ear. "Come on, Gene," she purred softly. "At least pretend you're enjoying it."

Hunt was relieved to reach the lift, thinking they'd be able to grab a moment to themselves, but was disappointed when another couple joined them as they waited. He stabbed at the lift call button in frustration, his bad moved not helped by Alex pressing herself closer against his side. He reluctantly looked down and caught a glimpse of her face angled up towards his, adoration and mischief shining from her eyes, her lips within touching distance of his own. Good God Almighty, had she no idea what she was doing to him?

Finally the lift arrived and the two couples got in. Hunt pressed the button for the third floor, the other man hitting the fourth. Hunt felt suffocated by Alex's physical presence next to him, invading his space. He only let out his pent-up breath as the lift doors opened and he and Alex got out at the third floor. The corridor was empty and Hunt made sure there was as much space as possible between his body and Alex's. "I should never have let you talk me into this," Hunt muttered as he and Alex headed towards their room.

Alex could sense Hunt's discomfort but tried not to show how much it amused her. This undercover operation had been her idea and she knew Hunt had been reluctant to play along. Part of her was relishing the opportunity to push Hunt out of his comfort zone, but her professional instinct told her that their act had to be as convincing as possible and she couldn't risk Hunt's uneasiness giving them away.

They reached room 309 and Alex turned the key in the lock. Hunt followed her into the room, dropping their bags near the door to the en-suite and surveying their temporary living quarters. The room was small, chintzy and oppressive. It was also dominated by a large double bed in the centre.

"Well, it had to be a double," Alex said defensively, noticing how unsettled Hunt appeared at being faced with the reality of their sleeping arrangements. "We'd have looked pretty unconvincing as lovers if we'd asked for a twin."

"We look pretty unconvincing as lovers, full stop," Hunt mumbled to himself, glaring at the bed as if it was a suspect in custody.

"Anyway," continued Alex breezily as she walked towards the offending article, "they're usually just two singles pushed together to make a double. See?" She pulled back the blankets and sheets to reveal one definitely indivisible double bed. "Or, sometimes, not."

Hunt took a deep, steadying breath. He had to get a grip, they had an important job in front of them and he couldn't afford to be distracted by inappropriate feelings for his DI. "Well, we're here now so we'd better just get on with it," he grunted as he took a seat at the desk-come-dressing table. He took a sheet of paper from the pocket of his jacket and smoothed it across the mock-mahogany surface.

"Robert Ward. Head chef of the restaurant attached to this fine hotel. History of petty theft, violent assault and the serving of poncey, over-priced foreign muck to posh tarts with more money than sense. Got himself involved in some small-time drug dealing, escalated through the ranks, now the lynchpin of a major smuggling ring."

Alex looked again at the grainy image of Ward at the top of the photocopied sheet. She saw a young man with blank features and unsettled eyes. "He worries me, you know, Gene. I think he may be sampling the merchandise. He could be unpredictable if cornered."

Hunt shrugged. "His type doesn't bother me. He's just a small time crook with ideas above his station. Should be a fairly straightforward take-down, and I'm betting that once we've got him in custody he'll not only give us a signed and sealed confession, he'll give up all his scumbag contacts as well."

"I hope you're right," Alex replied cautiously, "but we need to be prepared. We're expecting Ward to take possession of a consignment of Class A narcotics tomorrow morning, using a delivery to the restaurant as cover. He may or may not be working in partnership with another hotel employee, possibly the hotel manager Ashley Robinson."

Hunt turned his sheet of paper over to display the intelligence report on Ashley Robinson. The photo of a good-looking, blond man in his mid-thirties looked back at them. Alex recited, "Various allegations of low-level dealing, nothing substantiated but living a lifestyle financially incompatible with that of a mid-level hotel manager." She paused. "It's hardly a smoking gun, but it's the best the combined powers of our snouts and our Intel officers could come up with. We'll just have to go with it."

Alex was standing at Hunt's shoulder, looking down at the report. She was concentrating fully on the tasks that lay before them but Hunt was distracted by her closeness behind him, her warmth and her scent. He was acutely conscious of being alone in a bedroom with his DI. He sniffed, impatient with himself and his inability to keep his mind on the job. He forced his attention back to the objective of their operation.

"Right. So we pose as a hair of punters, sneak out the back after breakfast tomorrow and nail the bastards as the exchange takes place." It had all made some kind of sense when Alex had first proposed the undercover idea but the fact of spending the night confined with her in this small room, play-acting a happy couple, was now weighing heavily on his mind. Not to mention other parts of his anatomy.

It didn't help that Alex seemed so un-phased by the prospect of sharing the evening with him. Hunt could no longer deny the attraction he felt for her, although he'd been able to keep his desires under control until now. He knew that taking things further with Alex, even supposing she was willing, would expose him to the sort of vulnerability he'd spent his life avoiding. Yet spending the night with Alex and not submitting to his desire for her would test his self-control to the limits.

Alex turned away from Hunt and flopped down onto the bed. "So all we have to do now is see what we can find out about our Mr Robinson while convincing everyone who's interested that we're in the midst of a passionate affair." She caught Hunt's eye and added with a smile, "I'm not sure which part of the assignment will be easier."

Scowling, Hunt looked over at his DI. Doing his best to ignore a sudden strike of longing at the sight of Alex sprawled across a double bed, he began to propose his plan of action. "According to the Intel report, Robinson usually spends afternoons checking on the operation of the gym, spa and leisure facilities. You should go and do whatever it is women do in a spa – hang around long enough and you'll hopefully run into Robinson. See if you can't use your feminine wiles find out a bit more about our suspect. I'll recce the grounds."

"Fine," Alex replied, picking up her bag and heading for the door. "I'll meet you in the bar at seven and we can compare notes." As an afterthought, she added, "I'll wear something slutty."


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the bar at ten past seven, Hunt experienced a curious conflict of emotions. He'd spent the afternoon fine-tuning the action plan for tomorrow morning's take down, surveying the entrances and exits to the restaurant back-of-house area and pinning down his approach to the forthcoming operation. But now, as he scanned the stools at the bar looking for Alex, he couldn't help but feel like he was on a date. Which was ridiculous.

When Hunt caught sight of Alex chatting easily with the bartender he let out a low whistle of appreciation. While he had spent the intervening hours in hard graft, it seemed that she had been focusing, successfully, on her appearance. Her hair looked thick and glossy, her skin shone and, true to her promise, she was wearing a seductive little number in shiny black silk. The overall package was breathtaking. He glanced down at his own outfit and belatedly wondered if he shouldn't have showered and changed before meeting her. Oh well, too late now. In any case, Alex wouldn't care what he was wearing. He reminded himself briskly that this was business, not dinner and a movie. He brushed ineffectually at a stray dust mark, straightened his shoulders and walked towards her.

Alex looked up at him and smiled. It seemed unfair that she'd drawn attention to the lushness of her shiny red lips. Hunt gritted his teeth and reminded himself that they were supposed to be playing the part of lovers on a dirty weekend. "You look different," he said in greeting. "Not bad, in fact."

"Thank you," replied Alex easily, ignoring the back-handed nature of the compliment. "And you look –" she looked him up and down, then glanced at her watch – "late."

"Yeah, sorry about that, had a few things I needed to check out."

"I'm sure you did. Well, never mind about that now, let's just get to the restaurant. And don't forget, you're supposed to be pretending that you can't keep your hands off me." She slipped off the stool and headed towards the restaurant, Hunt in her wake.

"Trust me, Bolly," he growled at her back, "you don't want to push me on that particular point."

The waiter sat them at a secluded table in the corner. He handed Hunt the menus, lit the candle in the centre of the table and departed discretely. "Well, Gene," Alex began, reaching across the table to take a menu from his hand. "I've had a productive afternoon."

"I can tell that," he shot back. "Nails, hair, make-up and probably a massage as well, from what I can tell. It must have been agony for you."

"Gene," pouted Alex. "Try smiling at me. I understand from past experience that that's what people in love often do." She was enjoying this, really, even though she knew she shouldn't. It was hard to resist the chance to get under Hunt's skin, to try and break down a few of the barriers he seemed determined to keep erected. She could sense Gene's unease at having to act as romantic lead but she thought on the whole he would benefit from role-playing a few softer emotions. After all, who knew – maybe the experience would rub off on his real character.

Hunt leaned towards Alex and nodded towards the menu. "I will smile as and when I want to smile. Now, why don't you order? Nothing too pricey, I've got to claim it back as expenses. And then tell me about your productive afternoon."

Fine, thought Alex. We'll play it his way. She quickly scanned the menu and told him her order, deliberately opting for the second most expensive dish on offer. Then she leaned over the table, took hold of his hand and began lightly stroking his palm with her thumb.

Hunt looked up, startled at the unexpected contact, and immediately wished he hadn't as he caught sight of Alex's distinctly off-limits cleavage. He remained intensely conscious of his hand in hers, the softness of her slender fingers contrasting with his own large, callused palm, the electricity passing between them. Focus, Hunt, focus, he commanded himself.

Alex smiled sweetly, smugly aware of the effect her actions were having on her DCI. She was slightly surprised by how much she was enjoying the sensation of holding Hunt's hand in hers, as she felt his warmth and strength flowing to her. She shifted slightly in her seat, hoping to tease Hunt further by giving him a clearer view down her shirt. She knew it was wicked, but she couldn't quite help herself.

With some difficulty, Hunt dragged his gaze away from her chest, bypassed her softly parted lips and focused on her eyes. Taking a steadying breath, he bit out, "I'll ask you once again, Drake. How did you get on this afternoon?"

"Right. Well, in between getting my nails done and having my full-body massage – which was wonderful, by the way – I did manage to have a chat with our manager, Mr Ashley Robinson." While talking, Alex increased the pressure of her thumb on Hunt's palm and leaned slightly closer towards him. "He was utterly charming, in fact. He was pretty open about some of the more dubious aspects of his past. I think he's trying to turn over a new leaf and go straight."

The waiter returned to take their order, giving Hunt a welcome opportunity to withdraw his hand and lessen the intensity of his connection with Alex. When they were alone again, Hunt looked sceptically at Alex and began to interrogate her over her instinctive dismissal of Robinson as a suspect.

As their meals arrived, Alex went into greater detail about her conversation with Robinson, trying to make Hunt understand why her gut told her that Robinson was not part of the dealing gang. She spoke intently, sometimes passionately, in defensive of her position. Hunt was challenging her, seemed to be suggesting that her instincts weren't as reliable as his, and she was determined to convince him he was wrong. Hunt relished her spark, the way her eyes glinted when she was arguing her case and the way she always gave as good as she got when they disagreed. She was stunning when she was wound up by her arguments with him. It was only as the waiter was clearing away the desert dishes that Hunt remembered they were supposed to be acting like smitten lovers rather than opposing barristers in court.

"Okay, Bolly, let's just reserve judgement for now about Robinson. In the meantime, while we've been arguing, we probably haven't convinced anyone here about our insatiable desire for each other." With a glint in his eye he leaned closer and took hold of her hand. "I think we need to work on that."

Immediately, Alex's eyes softened and she echoed Hunt's posture by leaning across the table towards him. "You know, I think you're right," she breathed. She parted her lips seductively and allowed the tip of her tongue to peek suggestively from between them. She slipped off her stiletto sandal and ran the arch of her foot from Hunt's ankle up underneath his trouser leg. "How am I doing?" she asked him lightly.

Hunt's grip on her fingers tightened almost painfully. The sensations she was arousing in him were threatening to spill out of control. He swallowed a groan and reminded himself that she was only playacting, not genuinely trying to seduce him. "I think you're doing just fine, thank you, Bolly," he ground out, wondering how much more of this she would subject him to. Surely they could now take their leave and drop the 'happy couple' routine. Although the prospect of spending the night in a room alone with Bolly and a double bed didn't necessarily give him the comfort he was seeking.

Alex slipped her foot back into her sandal and made to rise. Hunt strode behind her to help pull out her chair. It amused Alex to realise the Hunt actually knew how to act like a gentleman, he just usually chose not to, at least as far as she was concerned. As they made their way back towards the lift, she threaded her fingers through his, angled her body towards his and pressed her breasts against his arm. She smiled as she felt his body stiffen in response.

Hunt quickly wiped the smile off her face, though, as they reached the lift and he pulled her close towards him. He reached with one hand to press the lift call button, anchored the other tightly at the small of her back so their bodies were locked together. He leaned down and brushed his mouth against her ear. "I think it's about time the gentleman in this relationship took back some control," he whispered.

Alex swallowed and realised she would have to tread carefully if she was to keep her own emotions in check during this operation. "I'm sorry," she managed to reply softly, "I'm not sure I understand. Are you saying that one of us is a gentleman?" She was rewarded by Hunt clasping her to him even tighter.

Thankfully, the lift soon arrived and she and Hunt had the journey to the third floor to themselves. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Alex removed herself from Hunt's grasp and put as much distance as possible between herself and Hunt. Hunt stared across at her curiously, noted her flushed cheeks, unsettled eyes and shallow breathing. It made no sense, unless – but surely that was impossible? She was only acting. She couldn't actually be as affected by him as he was by her?

It was only as she turned the key in the lock of room 309 that Alex remembered the intimacy of their overnight lodgings. Her head was still spinning at the force of her reaction to Hunt's fake affection. She knew Hunt liked to talk the talk but had always assumed that his smutty and flirtatious comments were part of his 'Gene Genie' act rather than reflecting any real desire towards her. And while she knew she had begun to recognise Hunt's professional strengths, his loyalty to his colleagues and his obsession with the pursuit of justice, she was only now realising that she was also responding to Hunt as a man. Struggling already to process this information, she was dismayed to be confronted by the sight of that damned double bed as soon as she stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, then," Alex began awkwardly. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to turn in. It's going to be an early start in the morning." Without waiting for a reply, she picked up her case and headed into the bathroom, carefully locking the door behind her.

Hunt sat down on the edge of the bed and dragged his hand across his face. He could hear Alex moving around in the bathroom, presumably getting ready for a good night's sleep, and the enforced intimacy was making him extremely uncomfortable. He moved across to the cabinet housing the mini-bar, took out some pathetically small bottles of spirits and a tiny bottle of red wine and searched for glasses. He poured a measure of whiskey for himself and a glass of red for Alex, then eased off his boots, removed his tie and freed a couple of buttons at the neck of his black shirt.

Swallowing down a gulp of the cheap liquor, Hunt grimaced as he contemplated the hours ahead. He looked around the room once again, seeking an alternative location to spend the night than in the bloody double bed with bloody Bolly. Still nothing. Perhaps he'd end up sleeping in the bath, warmed only by his overcoat and his head resting on a copy of the Gideon's bible. Not appealing, but not as bad as having to lie for hours within inches of Bolly and be unable to touch her.

Alex chose that moment to return to the bedroom. She closed the bathroom door behind her and stood awkwardly in front of the frame. She was dressed in a long black silk pyjama shirt and, with her bare face and brushed-through hair, she looked both younger and more beautiful than Hunt had ever seen her. Alex looked across at Hunt then glanced quickly away, disturbed by the heat she saw in his eyes.

"Erm, bathroom's free," she said unnecessarily, fixing her gaze at a point some six inches beyond Hunt's left shoulder. "I've booked an alarm call for six tomorrow morning, so we won't have to worry about sleeping in. And I've only used a couple of the towels, there are still some clean ones for you." Shut up, shut up, shut up, she told herself. Stop bloody rambling, you sound like an idiot. Hunt grimaced, then made his way towards her, holding out her glass of red.

"Drink this, it'll help you sleep," he ordered, wondering how he was going to regain control of the situation.

Alex took the glass gratefully, then in a couple of steps reached the nearest side of the bed. "I'll just…" she said, her voice fading away as she lifted the covers and slipped beneath the sheets. Hunt caught a glimpse of a length of smooth thigh as she lifted her legs into the bed. He stifled his instinctive groan and turned away from the sight of Alex sitting primly under the covers. She gulped at the wine as if it was water, then reached over to turn off the light at her bedside. She shuffled down the bed and rested her head on the pillow, said, "Night, Gene," then closed her eyes determinedly, as if she was desperate to escape into sleep as quickly as possible.

If only it was that easy, thought Hunt in irritation. He needed to get some sleep, needed to be in good form for the morning's operation, but he couldn't see that happening in the near future. He retreated into the bathroom and by the time he returned finished Alex's breathing had slowed to a slow, even pace and she appeared to have found the sanctuary of sleep. Hunt turned out the remaining lights and sat carefully on the other side of the bed, uncharacteristically indecisive about what to do next. He considered easing himself under the covers but was unsure how he would cope once he was there. He stood again and began pacing along the edge of the bed, trying to get his thoughts into some sort of order.

Lying on her side facing away from Hunt, Alex continued to pretend to sleep. The amusement she had initially felt about testing his limits had given way; she was becoming increasingly anxious to find out whether he would join her under the covers or spend an uncomfortable night on the floor. She knew she'd be unable to sleep until her DCI had made his decision.

After twenty minutes of pacing, Hunt conceded defeat. Not only was he reluctant to spend the night on the floor, he also didn't like to admit that his feelings for Alex would control his actions. He didn't want her to have that sort of power over him. So he eased himself out of his shirt and socks and, thankful for the darkness of the room, removed his trousers. Dressed only in vest and boxers, he took a deep breath and lifted the sheets on his side of the bed.

Alex's breath caught in her throat as she felt the bed dip slightly beneath Hunt's weight. She smiled softly to herself as she admitted that this was the outcome she'd been hoping for all along. She sensed Hunt settling himself stiffly beneath the covers, wondering if he would edge nearer to her, whether she would get the chance to feel the comforting length of his body alongside hers.

Hunt lay silently on his back, his eyes wide open and his heart racing. Had he made a huge mistake in choosing to get into the bed with her? He could feel the warmth emanating from Alex's relaxed body, hear her gentle breathing and smell her distinctive perfume. Her presence was agonising for him but no force on earth could have made him move away at that moment.

When Hunt was sure that his arrival in the bed hadn't disturbed Alex from her apparent slumber, he began to relax slightly. Giving in to his need to sate some of his deep curiosity about his DI he risked turning onto his side so he was facing her, and through the low level of light that permeated the room he was able to make out her shape. She was also lying on her side, facing away from him, and her hair was lying in loose coils across her pillow. He looked down the length of her body, closely defined under the thin bedding, and drew in his breath at the sight of her narrow waist, rising into the flare of her hip and gently tapering along the length of her legs to her slender ankles and feet.

His fingers itched to reach out to her. She lay within reach, her body clothed only in a thin black shirt, and the temptation was unlike anything he had ever known. His hand moved almost involuntarily to within inches of her shoulder, then hovered above the curls of her hair on her pillow. The only thing keeping him from completing the connection was the knowledge that a gentle caress, one that wouldn't rouse her from her sleep, would never be enough to satisfy him. If he began to touch her, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to stop. Biting back a curse, he withdrew his hand then rolled to lie on his opposite shoulder, facing away from the figure who was causing him so much torment.

Alex closed her eyes. She had been so sure that he would reach for her, had sensed his presence close to her, but apparently she had been wrong. She bit down on her disappointment and told herself that it was for the best. From the sound of his even breathing, she guessed that Hunt had already drifted off to sleep. She rolled onto her back, knowing that her own prospects of getting some rest were still some distance away.

Hunt gritted his teeth as he felt Alex move next to him. This was torture. But his resolve strengthened as he contemplated the alternatives. If he were to approach her and she brushed him away, something within him would struggle to ever get over it and their professional relationship might never recover. But if he approached her and she didn't brush him away, he would be in serious danger of surrendering to feelings of passion and tenderness that terrified him. Better, then, not to expose himself to that sort of vulnerability. He was surely better off alone. No matter how tempting the body of the woman lying next to him. With that thought firmly planted in his mind, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**There's one more chapter for this fic, which is finished in draft and should be uploaded soon**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

_Alex moaned in pleasure as strong hands moved urgently over her body. She felt kisses press roughly against her skin and heard Gene groaning in satisfaction as he held her close alongside him. They desperately sought their release as they climbed the peak together until – _

"Oh!" Alex's eyes flew open, took in the semi-darkness of the room and felt the solidness of the warm body beside her. Gradually her heart rate returned to normal and the heat generated by her dream slowly ebbed away. As she began to relax she realised that her body was lying entwined with Hunt's, her head resting against his chest, her hand curled softly around his bicep and one of her legs lying closely across his. She could feel his strength supporting her, make out the rise and fall of his chest as he lay beneath her and smell the masculine scent emanating from his skin.

Hunt had been awake for hours, ever since he had felt Alex's warm body move towards his as she slept. She had sought him out in the darkness, curling against his side and holding on to him, and he had been unable to move. He sensed the moment she woke up and wondered how she would react to their unexpected intimacy. At first she seemed happy to relax into his embrace but then she suddenly seemed to stiffen and made as if to roll away from him. Instinctively his arms tightened gently around her to keep her close to him. He'd half expected her to object and push away but instead she softened and allowed herself to drift off to sleep once again, lying securely against his body.

Hunt glanced across at the alarm clock and realised that they would soon be woken by the alarm call. He listened to Alex's steady breathing and settled her comfortably against him. She was different when she slept. Devoid of make-up, her hair allowed to escape its careful styling, her face relaxed and open, she seemed softer and more vulnerable than during her waking hours. Now she not only aroused his passion and desire, he also felt absurdly protective towards her. Uncertain how to handle this new and unwelcome emotion, he pulled her closer to his body and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. They lay together, Alex sleeping soundly curled into Hunt, Hunt holding Alex and waiting for the morning, until the sound of the ringing telephone woke her and she rolled abruptly away from him to answer the alarm call.

After replacing the receiver, Alex swung her legs briskly out of the bed and headed straight for the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. Hunt lay alone in the bed, missing Alex's warmth and softness. He heard her turn on the shower and pictured her standing naked under the streaming water. He groaned quietly before telling himself to pull himself together. This was getting him nowhere. They still had a job to do this morning and they both had to focus on that. He eased himself out of bed, pulled on his trousers and waited for Alex to finish in the bathroom.

Turning off the shower, Alex reached for her towel and began to dry her skin. Interesting night. She had felt cocooned in Hunt's embrace, safer and more comfortable than at any time since she'd arrived in 1981. She'd also felt that the attraction that had always been between them was strengthening into something deeper. She blinked away the memories of her dream and focused instead on Molly, her life in 2008 and her need to get home.

She dressed carefully, applied her make-up and styled her hair. Dressing in her preferred outfit of jeans and a satin blouse, she walked back into the bedroom and brushed past Hunt as he headed into the bathroom to freshen up. She gathered together the things she'd been needing for the morning's operation and then settled down at the desk to wait for Hunt. She could hear him in the shower and as she glanced over to the bathroom she saw that Hunt had left the door ajar. Biting her lip, she sauntered casually over and caught the sound of Hunt whistling tunelessly as he showered. She hovered indecisively at the door then gave in to her curiosity and peeked into the bathroom. She could make out Hunt's form indistinctly outlined through the shower screen and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. She thought back wistfully to the feeling of lying in his arms. She lingered for a few moments at the door before she heard Hunt's gruff voice. "Spectacular scenery, eh, Bolly?" he said through a grin. Blushing furiously, Alex turned away and shouted to Hunt that she was heading down to breakfast and she'd see him in the restaurant.

XXX

As Hunt headed across the lobby to the restaurant, he stopped at the reception desk to ask whether he or Alex had been left any messages. Yesterday's reception manager, Kevin, was apparently off duty today as it was a smiling, blonde woman who told him that nobody had called for either of them. "Good," thought Hunt as he searched for Alex across the busy restaurant. That meant there were no last-minute problems with the plans. He took a seat across from Alex and told her that the take-down was still on track. Over coffee, orange juice and pasties for Alex, bacon butty for Hunt, they finalised the plans. Alex would wait outside the restaurant fire escape doors where she would be able to see Hunt and join him when the deal had gone down. Hunt would wait near the kitchen loading area, where Ward was expected to take the delivery.

Polishing off the remnants of their breakfast, they leave the restaurant together then split up to take their separate positions. Alex walked casually towards through the fire exit doors and settled into position on the bench outside, opening her copy of Face magazine that was to act as her cover. She looked down across the scrubland towards the car park where Hunt was standing, trying to look discrete as he waited behind some crates near the kitchen loading doors. She radioed across to him to let him know she was ready.

Alex had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when she was joined on the bench by Ashley Robinson, the hotel manager. He greeted her cheerily, asking about her plans for the day and wondering why she was sitting alone rather than enjoying the company of her 'Mr Smith'. Alex replied in character, all the while wondering how she could get rid of him without compromising her cover. Unfortunately, Mr Robinson seemed to have other ideas, and seemed intent on persuading Alex to take up some additional therapy sessions at the spa.

"Why not come to the reception desk now and I can book the sessions for you," he smiled. "I'll even throw in a complementary massage. Come on now, how could you say no?"

Alex had to make a quick decision. She still believed that Robinson was not part of the drug gang but knew that if she caused a fuss she could potentially blow her and Hunt's cover. But if she did go with him, she would be leaving Hunt exposed without back-up. On balance, she decided to take Robinson up on his offer; she figured she could be there and back in five minutes and would then be able to give Hunt her full attention, without having to worry about Robinson distracting her. The biggest risk was that she was unable to radio to Hunt to let him know she was leaving.

Waiting by the kitchen loading doors, Hunt stubbed out his third cigarette and looked again for signs that the deal may be imminent. His eyes flicked up to the bench where Alex had been sitting but he couldn't see her there. She'd probably gone for a walk nearby. He didn't wonder about it for long as his attention was snagged by the arrival of a beaten up blue van in the kitchen car park. The driver got out, opened the van's rear door and climbed inside. Hunt couldn't make out the identity of the driver under his hooded top and scarf, but he realised he was too short to be Ashley Robinson.

Hunt watched as Ward walked through the kitchen doors and headed towards the van. Hunt followed at a distance, his attention focused on Ward. He didn't realise that the driver had been able to get through a door between the back and front of the van and then out of the passenger-side door. The driver, out of Hunt's line of vision, had circled back towards the kitchen doors, carrying a bulky rucksack on his back.

As Ward reached the van doors, Hunt believed that the drug exchange was about to take place. He looked around for Alex but she was nowhere to be seen. But Hunt knew that he needed to take down Ward and the driver at the moment of exchange, with or without Alex. Ward got into the back of the van and Hunt hurried towards him, drawing his gun and preparing to make the arrest. Just as Hunt reached out to open the van's rear door, the driver struck him from behind and Hunt fell heavily to the floor. The driver picked up Hunt's gun and dragged his unconscious body into the back of the van. Ward, waiting inside, pulled the van's door shut and nodded at the driver.

"Looks like we've got a bit of a problem," Ward grunted, waving his gun in Hunt's direction. The driver removed his scarf and pulled down his hood. He was revealed to be the reception manager, Kevin.

"You're right," he replied. "We'd better clear this up and get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex quickly submitted to Ashley Robinson's sales patter and booked a series of spa treatments for that afternoon. Getting away as soon as she could, she was alarmed to discover that Hunt was no longer in position and she could see no sign of Ward. She scanned the area behind the kitchen and the only clue was the presence of a dark blue van that she was sure hadn't been there when she'd left.

Acting on instinct, she rushed towards it and yanked open the back doors. She was confronted by the sight of Robert Ward brandishing a gun in Hunt's direction, while Hunt himself lay defenceless on the floor, his hands bound behind his back and his feet tied together. He was conscious but clearly very weak.

Ward swung round to take aim at Alex. She immediately lifted her hands in a 'surrender' gesture, although she knew she wasn't going to give in to this pair without a struggle. She would not let Hunt down when he needed her.

Hunt's adrenaline raced as he took in Alex's vulnerable position. He gathered the last remnants of his strength and cried out, "No!" Looking in Ward's direction, Hunt continued with effort, "She's got nothing to do with this. Let her go. You can take me instead."

Ward sneered. "You must think I'm a nutter. Course she's with you. I've seen you both together." He turned his attention back to Alex. "Get in here now. You and your partner here can both be tidied up together." He looked slowly Alex up and down. "In fact," he leered, "I'm going to enjoy it even more now there are two of you."

Alex's head was spinning. She needed to keep control, needed to stay out of the back of the van, needed to get Ward and Kevin into custody. Most of all, she needed to get Hunt out of danger and his injuries taken care of.

Falling back on her psychological training, Alex quickly assessed the situation and the personalities involved. She could tell from the interaction between Ward and Kevin that although Ward was the man holding the gun, Kevin was actually the man holding the power. She turned her focus onto Kevin, trusting that Ward wouldn't do anything serious – like shooting her or Hunt – without getting the go-ahead from Kevin.

"You don't want to do this, Kevin," she said softly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hunt's surprise. She guessed that if their positions had been reversed, Hunt would have assumed that the gunman was the most immediate threat. "Well, Gene," she thought to herself. "You're not the only one with instincts, you know. And this time you're going to have to rely on mine."

Kevin looked disbelievingly at Alex. "Is that right?" he sneered. "Perhaps you'll let me be the judge of that."

"Of course," Alex said calmly. "But let's think about this for a moment. Right now we have almost nothing on you. Possession. Assault, maybe." She nodded at the gun. "That's not even your weapon, is it? A good brief will get you both off with light sentences." She paused. "But if you use the gun on DCI Hunt and me, you'll be drawing your pension before you see another sunrise."

Ward stirred restlessly, his aim switching from Alex to Hunt and back again. "Don't listen to her," he muttered anxiously to Kevin. "We can get rid of this pair and get out of here without going down."

Hunt held his breath as Ward pointed the gun deliberately in his direction. He felt helpless, unable to move and utterly vulnerable. He only hoped Bolly knew what she was doing.

There was a long pause while Kevin considered his options. Alex allowed the silence to grow, hoping Hunt wouldn't feel the need to jump in with any unhelpful comments. Thankfully, on this occasion he seemed to take his lead from Alex and remained silent.

Finally Kevin came to a decision. "Okay," he sighed. He turned to Ward and ordered, "Put the gun down, Rob. It's over."

Ward looked stunned but Alex pressed home her advantage. "I think that's a wise choice, Kevin," she stated as she edged closer to the gunman. "I'm just going to take the weapon now, okay? Nice and slowly." She reached out and took hold of Hunt's gun. For a brief moment she thought Ward was going to resist and revert to his initial plan of shooting his way out of trouble. But after he exchanged a glance with Kevin, he gave in and allowed Alex to take the gun. Breathing a sigh of relief, she cuffed Ward and Kevin and called for back-up to take them back to the station.

As soon as the culprits were dealt with, Alex focused her attention on tending to Hunt. She released his bindings and helped him out into the open air, leaving Ward and Kevin locked in the back of the van. Hunt stumbled and Alex realised that his head injury was still causing him pain. She forced him to sit on a nearby bench and examined the wound on the back of his head. "This looks serious, Gene," she said worriedly. "You need to see a doctor."

"Don't talk rubbish, Bolly," Hunt replied gruffly. "My head's as hard as nails, and you know it." He was uncomfortable about displaying any more weakness in front of his DI, having already suffered the indignity of having Alex rescue him. He didn't know how she'd managed to talk the scumbags into surrendering – it certainly wasn't how he'd have done things – but he had to concede that she'd got the best outcome in the end.

Alex was relieved to see Uniform arrive and she guided them towards the van to take Kevin and Ward to the station. She returned to Hunt, still looking shaky as he sat on the bench, and offered him her arm as support. Together they made their way back to room 309, Hunt unusually quiet and Alex lost in her own thoughts.

XXX

Hunt sat unhappily on the bed while Alex packed around him. His head throbbed but he was far too stubborn to seek medical help. It was nothing that a large scotch wouldn't heal. He was less troubled by his head injury than by having Alex witness his vulnerability. He couldn't remember feeling so reliant on someone else and he didn't like it. And he was pretty bloody sure she wouldn't let him forget about it in a hurry.

"You're looking happy with the way things turned out, Bolly," he observed, a note of bitterness in his voice. She paused in her packing to look at him.

"Well, I'm relieved that we got a good resolution of what could have been a very sticky situation." She paused and came to sit next to him on the bed. "Listen, Gene. I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I should never have left the scene, even for a couple of minutes. It's my fault you're hurt. I feel terrible about it."

Hunt let out a short laugh. He knew he should give her hell for abandoning her post but his heart wasn't in it. "I'm the one who ended up trussed up like a turkey in the back of that van. It never occurred to me that that bloody Kevin character would be able to get round me like that. Not exactly my finest hour either. Still," he sniffed, "least they're nicked now and we stopped them getting their junk out onto the streets."

"This is true." Alex paused and turned to look at Hunt. "I was worried about you, you know, Gene. When I saw Ward waving his gun at you. I was – I worried that he might hurt you."

Hunt turned briefly to look into Alex's eyes but couldn't hold her gaze. He didn't want her sympathy or her concern. Didn't want anything from her. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Nah, never any danger of that, Bolly. You don't think I'd let myself get hurt by a pair of idiots like them? I'd never live it down."

Alex sighed. "It's okay, you know. You can admit you were scared. It's human. You are human, aren't you, Gene?"

Hunt turned towards her and raised a brow. "Oh, I'm human enough, Bolls," he replied deliberately. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" She wasn't rising to the bait and Hunt could tell she wasn't going be easily distracted. He let out a breath. "Look, Alex, putting yourself in dangerous situations is part of the job, and I've been doing this for more years than I care for you to remember. You don't have to worry about me."

Alex looked down. She knew she didn't _have_ to worry about him but that didn't seem to stop her. When she pictured Hunt in the line of Ward's gun she could scarcely breathe. But as ever, Hunt wasn't going to admit to any emotions that hinted at vulnerability or humanity. She didn't know why she'd expected anything else.

As the sat quietly together, Hunt winced as he felt a sharp pain from the blow to his head. Alex instinctively turned to help, reaching out towards him. Hunt grabbed her wrist before her hand reached the back of his head. "Don't touch me," he ground out. "I. Am. Absolutely. Fine." He stood up and stalked across to the window. His pose radiated aggression, but Alex thought his anger was directed more at himself than at her. Alex knew the wise course would be to complete the packing and then leave him to his isolation. But she wasn't feeling wise and she desperately wanted to offer Hunt some grain of comfort.

Taking a deep breath, Alex walked slowly until she was standing close behind Hunt. He sensed her presence and closed his eyes in despair. This was it.

"Gene," she said softly. He didn't respond. She placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder and he whirled around to face her.

"I told you not to touch me," he spat, but he didn't push her away. "You swan into my team, confuse my men with your psychological bollocks, leave a trail of perfume and hairspray in your wake and then expect to be treated like one of the lads. It doesn't work like that, Drake."

Alex swallowed. "I don't want you to treat me like one of the lads, Gene." Far from it, she thought ironically, if last night's dream was anything to go by. "Which is lucky, all things considered, as you seem entirely incapable of viewing me as an ordinary member of your team."

Hunt's gaze slid away from hers. "No, Bolly. I don't view you as an ordinary member of my team. I don't think I ever have done." The words came reluctantly, dragged out of him as if he was ashamed of them. "You know, before you came, I was getting on with my life, I knew what I wanted, knew how to get there. And then you turned up and it's all gone upside down."

Hunt raised his eyes again and Alex was dismayed by the torment she saw there. "Gene," she breathed. She thought she was beginning to understand what he was trying to tell her but she was still unsure.

Hunt looked away again. "You arriving here. It made me think about how my life could have been if things had been different. You've made me want for things that I know I can never have. I've come within inches of hating you for that. Wanted to hate you. But I don't hate you, Alex. In fact –" He broke off. He'd said too much already.

Alex felt as if she was poised on the edge of a cliff. She could either turn away and walk back to safety, pretend this conversation had never happened and try to continue as before. Or she could take a huge leap of faith and see where she fell.

She reached up and touched a finger to Hunt's cheek. He reluctantly met her gaze. Bleakly, he muttered, "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. Just say what you've got to say and go."

Alex's face broke into a half-smile. Decision made. She angled her face towards his and curled her fingers around the back of his head. "I'm not really interested in talking right now," she said softly. She knew Gene was flawed but she also knew it was his flaws that made him unique, made her want him so much she was willing to take that leap of faith.

Alex drew Gene's head closer and he finally surrendered to his desire for her, joining her in a kiss that left them both breathless. His arms drew her close, his hands ran the length of her body, his teeth scraped urgently across her neck and shoulders. She reciprocated in kind, running her hands through his hair, pulling his shirt from his trousers and seeking the warmth and strength of his torso. Their pleasure intensifying, they soon sought deeper fulfilment from each other. Hunt took Alex in his arms and carried her the few steps to the bed in the centre of the room. Depositing her gently, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Happy with the reply he saw there, he narrowed his eyes and growled, "Looks like this bed is going to see some action after all, eh, Bolly?" Laughing, she pulled him closer again and together they proved him right.

xxxxxxxx  
Complete  
xxxxxxxx


End file.
